Tras la máscara
by MooneyCaroline
Summary: ¿Conseguirá Hermione Granger averiguar que se esconde tras la máscara del príncipe de las serpientes? ¿Conseguirá fundir el hielo de su corazón? Pero, en Hogwarts, todos esconden algo, y las pasiones...están servidas.


¡Hola! antes que nada, las presentaciones, me llamo Carolina, y aunque no soy nueva aquí , si es mi primer fic con este usuario (tuve un problema con el otro y bueno en fin...aquí estoy).

Bueno, estoy aquí para presentaros un nuevo fic de esta pareja , que a mi personalmente me encanta, ya sabeis, chico malo niña buena...Pero os aviso, me gusta mucho enredar las cosas así que encontrareis otras cuantas parejas en esta historia! Historia que seguiré solo si quereis...si veo que la historia gusta ( ya sabeis, rr, todo autor necesita motivación! :D ).

Lo que no me suele gustar, es que Draco pase a ser rápidamente un chico bueno y adorable que está loco por Hermione a los dos caps, así que mi Draco será bastante...rudo ;) pero tambien Hermione tendrá su carácter!

Las demás parejas...las ireis descubriendo poco a poco.

En cuanto a la situación...estamos en septimo año, pero, mezclaré mi imaginación con los libros asi que no os sorprendais de que algún personaje que haya muerto este vivo en esta historia ( Y si, me refiero a Sirius, y es que es demasiado encantador como para matarlo)

Y bueno, ya me callo y os dejo leer! dejadme opiniones por favor, son muy muy importantes!

Ah, se me olvidaba **Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais en esta historia, personajes y lugares son propiedad de la increíble J.K Rowling, lo demás es producto de mi descabellada mente. **

Besos enormes!

* * *

><p>Hermione Jean Granger nunca se quedaba dormida, nunca llegaba tarde . JAMÁS. Pero ese día parecía ser la excepción que confirmaba la regla.<p>

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y trató de arreglarse el cabello, sin mucho éxito , por lo que se lo recogió.

Salió del dormitorio y atravesó la , ya vacía, sala común de Gryffindor y tomó rumbo hacia el gran comedor ,ni siquiera sabía que clase tenía primero y , con suerte, habría alguien en el gran comedor que tendría su horario.

Pero no quedaba nadie de septimo en la mesa de los leones, y de los que quedaban , alumnos de quinto y cuarto, ninguno parecía tener su horario.

-¡Hermione!- al oír su nombre la castaña se dio la vuelta para ver quien la llamaba; se encontró con Luna Lovegood que le hacía señas desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Luna- dijo Hermione cuando llegó a la mesa de las águilas.- ¿Por qué no estás en clase?

- Tengo hora libre - contestó la rubia- Harry y Ron me pidieron que te diera esto, estaban preocupados por ti - dijo entregandole a la castaña su horario.

- ¡Por Merlín! Gracias Luna- dijo Hermione comprobando su horario para ver que tenía...Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y que la clase había empezado casi veinte minutos atrás.

- Deberías apurarte- le dijo su amiga.

Y sin más, echó a correr por los pasillos, rezando para que el profesor no la castigara y para que tuviera piedad con ella. A todo esto, ni siquiera sabía quien era el profesor de Defensa este año, sin saber por qué se imagino a Snape . Oh no, entonces si estaría perdida.

LLegó al tercer piso y se aproximó a la puerta. Llamó y asomó un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que... Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks, Lupin para ser más exactos.

- Vaya , Hermione , comenzaba a preocuparme , pensé que ya no vendrías - Dijo Tonks sonriendo ; debía ser la única profesora en Hogwarts que , primero, no trataba de usted a los alumnos y segundo, sonreía ante un alumno que llegaba tarde.

- Disculpe eh...profesora.. verá es que yo...- Comenzó a disculparse Hermione, pero Tonks la cortó.

- No hace falta que me des explicaciones, sé que esto no es normal en ti, así que por esta vez haré como si no hubiera pasado nada, toma asiento por favor -

_``Merlín gracias , gracias , gracias ´ ´ _ pensó Hermione, encaminandose hacia en fondo de la clase , donde estaban Harry y Ron , quienes con la interrogaron con la mirada.

- Luego os cuento- susurró Hermione mientras tomaba asiento.

- Bien, como iba diciendo, este es vuestro último año en esta escuela y como bien sabeis a final del curso, tendrán lugar los ÉXTASIS asi que intentaré prepararos lo mejor que pueda- dijo Tonks- sé que muchos de vosotros sueñas con convertirse en aurores una vez finalizado el colegior - continuó, guiñando un ojo en dirección a Harry. - A todos vosotros os digo, no es una opción fácil , y lo digo por experiencia, pero también os digo que lucheis por ello, y que sepais que no se acepta menos de un extraordinario en el ÉXTASIS de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras para cursar los estudios de Auror, asi que...ya podeis poneros a trabajar duro.- La aurora dijo con esto con cierta seriedad en su rostro, Tonks era Tonks, pero estaba claro que no les iba a regalar nada - Dicho esto, creo que podeis ir saliendo , ya no queda mucho tiempo para más, el próximo día comezaremos a con las prácticas.

En cuanto los tres estuvieron fuera de la clase, los dos chicos comenzaron a interrogar a la castaña.

-¿ Y bien? ¿ Se puede saber que te pasó Herm? - preguntó Harry.

- Nada, simplemente me quedé dormida eso es todo- contestó simplemente Hermione.

-¿ Dormida? ¿ El primer día de clase? Esa si que es buena ¿ De verdad eres Hermione? Ya sabes, Hermione Granger, nuestra Hermione, la que jamás llegada tarde a clase, no vaya a ser que pierda la oportunidad de responder a alguna pregunta.-

- Muy gracioso Ronald- dijo la castaña fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

- No, en serio , no es normal en ti , ¿ te encuentras bien? ¿ Estás enferma? - preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Ay ya, no os procupeis tanto , simplemente pasó y ya esta - dijo Hermione, mirando a sus amigos con cariño - Mejor demonos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde tambien a la segunda clase del día que por cierto ¿ es? - preguntó Hermione.

- Pociones- dijo Harry con gesto de desagrado mientras comprobaba el horario- y con los Slytherins.

- Maldita sea, no tenemos sufiente con aguantar a Snape que también tenmos que aguantar a sus ''niños mimados''- dijo Ron con cara de enfado.

- Ron no maldigas, y es lo que hay - dijo Hermione con resignación, a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de compartir clase con la serpientes.

Entraron al aula y se sentaron donde había tres sitios libres, en el medio de la clase, que estaba claramente dividida en dos grupos: A la derecha los Gryffindor, a la izquierda los Slytherins, nada de mezclarse.

- Como supongo que ya sabrán- Comezó Snape colocandose al frente de la clase - al final de este año tendrán que cursar los examenes finales, para poder hacer algo de sus miserables vidas, y aunque muchos de ustedes no están preparados ni para sacar un misero aceptable , es mi deber prepararlos para ello, así que los pondré por parejas y comenzarán a preparar la poción que encontrarán en la página 10.-

Cuando los leones y las serpientes compartían clase de Pociones, que era casi siempre , Snape disfrutaba emparejandolo a un miembro de cada casa, pero de la forma mas odiosa posible.

Asi , a Harry , entre otros, le había tocado con Zabini, a Ron con Pansy, al pobre de Neville con Goyle ( Merlín sabe que desastrosa poción saldría de ahí) a Nott con Seamus y a Parvati con Millicent Bulstrode.

Y por último, y Snape había disfrutado enormemente haciendo esta pareja, Draco Malfoy con Hermione Granger.

- Escúchame Granger, por mucho que te cueste mantener tu boca de sangre sucia cerrada, no me dirijas la palabra en toda la hora- Le dijo Malfoy a la castaña cuando esta llegó a su lado.

- Creeme Malfoy, no me voy a morir por no hablar contigo, es más será todo un placer ignorarte hurón-

- Creeme tu a mi Granger, no serías la primera que moriría por mi- dijo el rubio, sonriendo de medio lado.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante el comentario de la serpiente.

``_ egocéntrico, narcisita , hurón presumido...´´ _pensaba Hermione, pero se detuvo al encontrar la poción que buscaba : ``Filtro de Paz´´

Comenzaron a preparar la poción en silencio , todo iba bien, excluyendo la tensión que había entre ambos por tener que preparar juntos la poción, hasta que de repente algo comenzó a ir mal.

La poción, que debía ser de un color semejante a la plata comezó a volverse de un color negro y comezó a burbujear tanto, que se salía del caldero.

-Mierda Granger , ¿Que demonios has hecho mal?- dijo el rubio.

-¿ Que he hecho mal yo? Yo lo he hecho todo bien, ¡ Has sido tu! , ¡lo has hecho a propósito!- gritó la castaña, definitivamente este no era su día, y solo llevaba dos clases.

- ¿Crees que soy gilipollas? -

- No me hagas contestar a eso-

- ¿ Que insinuas sangre sucia?-

- No insinuo, afirmo, eres un idiota-

- Repite eso- dijo Malfoy tomando fuertemente a la castaña por el brazo, y con una mirada amenzante en sus ojos.

- ¡ Sueltame Malfoy! Me haces daño- dijo la castaña tratando de sacarse de encima a la serpiente.

- Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy,¿ podrían dejar el espectáculo para cuando no estén en mi clase ? - dijo Snape.

- Pero profesor...- comenzó Hermione.

- Silencio Granger- la cortó Snape.

- Si mejor cierra la boca Granger- le dijo Malfoy soltandola.

- Cierra tu la tuya maldito hurón oxigenado-

- Se acabó- dijo Snape levantandose- Salgan los dos de mi clase, y ambos están castigados hasta que yo diga lo contrario, esta noche los quiero ver aqui a las nueve.

Hermione salió rápidamente de la clase ante la atenta mirada de sus dos mejores amigos.

En cuanto estuvo fuera echó a correr. No quería arriesgarse a que Malfoy la siguiera. El día acababa de empezar y ya era una pesadilla.

_Lo que Hermione Granger no sabía era que su pesadilla solo estaba comenzando._

El resto de las horas pasaron con normalidad, quizá influía que no tenían mas clases con los Slytherins.

En ese momento se encontraba tranquilamente en la sala común, sentada en su butaca favorita , frente al fuego, leyendo para tratar de adelantar algo de materia, mientras Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez a su lado.

Hermione dejó momentaneamente la lectura y miró la hora.

- ¿ Bajais a cenar chicos? - preguntó Hermione.

- Danos un momento Herm, estaban a punto de terminar- Contestó el pelirrojo.

- Mejor los espero abajo, no quiero llegar tarde al castigo- dijo la castaña.

Se sentó al fondo de la mesa de los leones, y al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento una pelirroja se le acercaba.

- ¡ Oh Mione! ¿ Es cierto lo de tu castigo con Malfoy? - le preguntó Ginny.

- Y tan cierto Gin- dijo Hermione con tristeza.

- Lo siento mucho amiga- Dijo la pelirroja tomandola de la mano- Mantenme al tanto, te juro que si ese oxigenado te hace algo yo...-

- No te preocupes´- Dijo sonriendole con cariño a su mejor amiga- Puedo con esa serpiente.

- No me cabe la menor duda- dijo la pelirroja sonriente- Además siempre puedes... -

Ginny se calló de repente y se tensó, pero no se levantó, no se fue, no iba a darle ese gusto a Harry.

Ginny y Harry habían mantenido una relación el curso pasado, relación que el propio Harry había terminado ,según él, para no poner en peligro a la pelirroja. Así como Harry insistía en que había sido por su bien, ella insistía en mostrarse lo más fría posible con él, tal vez fuera una actitud un tanto infantil, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿ Ya terminaron la partida?- preguntó Hermione, tratando de sacar tema al ver la tensión que se había instalado entre Harry y Ginny- ¿Quien ganó?.-

Ron que no se daba cuenta de la situación , contestó animadamente.

- Hermione la duda ofende, yo por supuesto- dijo sonriendo mientras se servía de todo un poco- Harry jamás conseguirá llegar a mi nivel-.

- Eso crees tu amigo - contraatacó el moreno- Algún día creeme que te ganaré.

- Bueno chicos , tengo que irme- anunció Ginny.

-¿Ya?- pregunto Hermione- ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!.

-El deber me llama, tengo ronda esta noche-

Ginny , al igual que Ron y Hermione, era prefecta; concretamente desde el año pasado, que le llegó la carta con su insignia.

- En fin, nos veremos luego, suerte con tu castigo Mione-Dijo la pelirroja.- Adios Ron...Potter- y dicho esto salió del Gran comedor.

- Nunca va a perdonarme, ¿ no es cierto? - pregunto Harry con tristeza mirando a la pelirroja salir por la puerta.

- Dale tiempo Harry, algún día se le pasara- Dijo Hermione mirando con comprensión a su amigo- ¡ Y hablando de tiempo! me quedan cinco minutos para llegar a las mazmorras.- Se levantó y salió corriendo .

Cuando llegó al despacho de Snape se encontró a Malfoy apoyado en la pared , al lado de la puerta.

- Llegas tarde Granger- dijo Malfoy sin ni siquiera mirarla-.

- ¿ Acaso me estabas esperando? ¿ No podias entrar tu solo? ¿ Necesitas que te lleve de la mano?- se burló Hermione, aunque la burla no le duró mucho tiempo, ya que en menos de un segundo estaba acorralada contra la pared, el rubio le sujetaba con fuerza las muñecas de la castaña, situadas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

- No me tome el pelo Granger, ni te burles de mi, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz, y no creo que tampoco quieras saberlo- la amenazó el rubio- No me busques o realmente me vas a encontrar-

- ¿ Crees que te tengo miedo Malfoy?- preguntó la castaña desafiante.

- Deberias- La expresión que paso por los ojos de Draco pusó nerviosa a la castaña, que comenzaba a asustarse.

- Sueltame- ordenó ella- Me estás haciendo daño.

- Es justo lo quiero- dijo él apretandola más contra la pared.

En ese momento y para suerte de Hermione la puerta del despacho de Snape se abrió y el profesor apareció por ella. Malfoy había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para separarse de ella y finjir que nada había pasado.

``_maldita serpiente´´ _pensó Hermione.

- Adentro- les ordenó el profesor.

La noche iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

><p>¿ Y bien? ¿ Que tal? Si os gusta, publicaré muy pronto el segundo capitulo por cierto...<p>

[]

[]

[]

\./

Por aquí se va a los rr! ;)


End file.
